looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law episodes
Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law is a American animated series that aired on Adult Swim. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 98 episodes. The series is rated TV-14-LSV, with some episodes rated TV-PG (depends on the content). The first, second and third seasons had 24 episodes while the final season had 26 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Bugs' New Job - In the series opening, Bugs gets his new job as a lawyer. (TV-PG) #Lola Bunny Sues - Lola Bunny sues cardealer Yosemite Sam for selling her a lemon car when her newly purchased car breaks down a few miles from her home. (Decision: Guilty; Yosemite Sam must give Lola Bunny back her money and he loses his cardealing license for cheating his customers out of their money) (TV-PG-L) #A Jawbreaker Problem - The Eds gets sent to court for chasing a jawbreaker, but Bugs then realizes they love jawbreakers. (Decision: Not guilty) (First appearance of Becky and Stacie, as they were hired by Bugs after he start interviewing for two assistants, after he was having trouble keeping track of his files) (TV-PG-L) #Speedy-Mayhem - Collin and his gang goes to court when they got caught attacking a Teary eyed, mistaken for a crying kid. (Decision: Not guilty and he, Bugs and Becky puts T.E Bryte in prison for 4 weeks) #Teen Titans No! - The Teen Titans are sent to court for wreaking havoc. (Decision: Guilty and must feed Alligator food to the alligators) #Powerpuffed - The Powerpuff Girls are sent in court for trying to stop Mojo Jojo, which Officer Hector confused for an endangered animal. (Decision: Not guilty due to the fact that Mojo Jojo is not an endangered animal, and they, Bugs, and Wile E. put Mojo Jojo in jail for 4 mouths.) #You Look Sexy, Becky - A monkey steals Becky's top and she was forced to be topless all day. #Evil in Court - After Hector Con Carne in sent to trial after being captured, when he tried to destroying Billy and Mandy's neighborhood, Benson orders Bugs to defend Con Carne in his trial, with Skarr being Bugs' suprise witness. (Decision: Guilty, due to the fact that he tried to kill everybody on the court with shark, and must be in prison for 1000000000000000 years, then Bugs quits being Con Carne's lawyer) #Grim-Busted - Billy and Mandy send Grim to the court after he makes a mess, and both seek Bugs' help. (Decision: Guilty and Grim must be placed under house arrest for 2 weeks) (TV-PG) #Swearing Dog - Spike goes to court when he suddenly gets addicted to swearing. (Decision: Not guilty, but needs to be careful swearing a lot) #A Bunnicula Problem - Bunnicula, his friends and his owner Mina goes to court, but Daffy thinks he murdered Mina's dad, which Bunnicula didn't. Then, Daffy kills Bunnicula. (Decision: Not guilty, but gets killed by Daffy anyways) #Juniper Lee in Court?! - Juniper Lee and her family gets sent to court for attacking a monster being mistaken for a dinosaur bone. (Decision: Not guilty) #People vs. Tweety and Sylvester - After destroying a whole neighborhood, during one of their chases, Tweety Bird and Sylvester Pussycat get sent to court. (Decision: Guilty and must clean the neighborhood up) (TV-PG) #Mojo Jojo: The Movie - Mojo Jojo gets sent to the court after he wrecks the city. (Decision: Guilty and must rebuild the city) (TV-PG-LV) #Daffy's Secret - Becky uncovers Daffy's secret, he collects soda cans. (TV-PG) #Tom and Jury - Tired of Jerry pestering him, Tom sues him for $1,000. (Decision: Guilty; Jerry Mouse must be placed under house arrest for 10 days) (TV-PG-D) #Wattersons' Custody Trouble - When Nicole and Richard Watterson decide to have a divorce, they go to court to see who of them can have the custody of their children, with Bugs representing Nicole, while Butch represents Richard. At the end, Bugs eventually reveals that the "Richard" that has been put on the stand is a robot; the stenographer is revealed to be Mojo Jojo who was behind the whole thing, in an attempt to get the kids away from Nicole and Richard (this latter being kidnapped by Mojo, and later found by the Powerpuff Girls), because he wants have children, because he missed the Rowdyruff Boys' company. Mojo Jojo is taken away by Officer Hector and the divorce is cancelled. (Decision: None; Richard Watterson was revealed to be a robot) (This is a remake of the Harvey Birdman first episode, "Bannon Custody Battle") (The real Richard Watterson later appears in one episode) #Bugs For a Day - After Bugs goes on a day vacation and Daffy gets sick, Becky becomes a lawyer for a day, but it's seems not easy than she thought it would be. (TV-PG) #The Stolen Royal Passport - Sylvester Pussycat is summoned to court for stealing the royal passport and attempting to frame Tweety Bird (who has been collecting cat paw prints from each country he visits) for the theft during his trip around the world in 80 days. (Decision: Not guilty due to the real thief was caught, but is sent to prison anyways for every crime he commit while he chased Tweety, and for filing a false police report) #Animaniacs' Court - Ralph and the Warners gets sent to court for making a mess in the WB backlot. (Decision: Guilty (Ralph) and Not guilty (the Warners)) #Red's Restraining Order - McWolf is sent to court for violating a 20-yard restraining order against Red. (Decision: Guilty; McWolf is put on a 123.456.000.000-yard restaining order, and put on jail for 6 weeks, as usual.) #Pete and Audrianna? Cute? - Pete Puma falls in love with an Human/Mud named Audrianna Flanagan, and they rely on Bugs for helping in court for they legalitty date. (Decision: Judge Him decides that Pete and Audrianna date, thus they do a long kiss, disgusting others and Bugs breaks the fourth wall and says "End of episode") #One Angry Madman - Principal Madman gets sent to court for trying to kill Robot Jones. (Decision: Guilty and Principal Madman must be sentenced to jail for 8 months.) #Becky Discovers Her Parents' Murderer - Becky discovers that Yosemite Sam was responsible for murdering her parents, so she and Bugs must place him in jail. (Decision: Guilty and Yosemite Sam must be executed on the electric chair) Season 2 #Uncle Court - Uncle Grandpa gets sent to court for wrecking the houses. (Decision: Guilty and must pay a $400 bill) #Time Squad Gone Wrong - The Time Squad gets sent to court for changing the past. (Decision: Guilty and must fix the time) (TV-PG) #Slappy Slapped - Slappy Squirrel gets mistakenly sent to court, but one thing Bugs didn't know about is that her enemy blamed her. (Decision: Not guilty, and she, Bugs and Becky puts Walter Wolf in prison for 2 weeks) (TV-PG) #Tom vs. Clint Clobber - Clint Clobber is taken to court for animal abuse. Evidence are the photos of him brutally beating and torturing his cat Tom, force-feeding him with a large bottle of soda, tying him up and throwing him in a bucket of fish, and even tying him down to a lawn chair (Decision: Guilty and must serve 6 months in prison, plus Clint Clobber is prohibited by law from selling, buying or owning pets) #Wile E. Coyote vs. Acme Company - Wile E. sues Acme Company for defective products for his failure to catch the Road Runner and seeks Bugs' help. (Decision: ???) #Train Accident - Mary and Chad comes to court after they accidentally left Clarence in the park, which he got killed in a train accident. (Decision: None, but assumed Not guilty, since Clarence appears alive and well) #Fishing Food - Cod Commando sues Elmer Fudd for trying to cook him for a fish food restaurant. (Decision: Guilty; Elmer Fudd must close his restaurant) #Tyke's Custody - Spike goes to court in order to regain his son Tyke's custody, what was taken by their arch-nemesis Kyle the Cat (from Tom and Jerry Kids). (Decision: Tyke's custody is back to Spike's ownership, and Kyle must serve 6 years in prison for child abuse) (TV-PG) #A Teary Mistake - Collin goes to court to gain back Caleigh from T.E Bryte. (Decision: Caleigh's custody is back to Collin's ownership, and T.E Bryte is arrested) #Pepe le Screwed - Penelope Pussycat sues Pepe le Pew for harrasement and she seeks both Bugs and VoodooFinger's help. (Decision: Not guilty (to Penelope's dismayal), since Pepé is a lovesick and, possibly, an idiot, since he always mistakes Penelope with a female skunk) #Runaway On The Rails - A robot Yosemite Sam steals the money from the train. (TV-PG) #Oh Say Can You See? - Bugs' favorite holiday, Presidents Day, comes. (TV-PG-V) #Damn You, Daffy! - Daffy gets in trouble when he accidentally called Becky a mean name. (Decision: Guilty and must apologize to Becky and then gets his second chance) #Benson and The Thief - Benson discovers that his office got robbed and installs security cameras at every place in the law firm, meanwhile, Lucy van Pelt is sent to court for assault. (Decision: Guilty, and must serve life sentence in prison) (This is a remake of the Harvey Birdman episode "Blackwatch Plaid") #Pileup On I-75 - White & Black Spy are sent to court after accidentaly destroying many places with their battles. #Wolf Money - The Wattersons are arrested and sent to the court after McWolf blamed them from robbery, and Bugs helps the Wattersons to prove their innocence. (Decision: Guilty (McWolf) and not guilty (Wattersons)) #Pizza Mess - Pizza Steve gets sent to court for making the most dangerous stunt ever. (Decision: Not guilty) (TV-PG-D) #Porky on Trial - Porky Pig is sent to court for accidentally scaring everybody at a national park with a Bigfoot costume. (Decision: Not guilty) (TV-PG) #Big Bad Eustace - Eustace gets sent to court for sending Muriel to the sewers. # #Night Moves - Lazlo and his gang comes to the court when a mysterious figure is roaming around their camp. (Decision: The figure is revealed to be Mojo Jojo, who is sent to prison again) (TV-PG) #Revenge of The Tire Slasher - A legendary Tire Slasher tries to attack the city. #Wile Coded - When The Sun Princess/Clara Colona gets mistakenly sent to court, Wile E. must prove that she is not a problem. (Decision: Apologizes to her and she was free, thanks to Wile E. Coyote) #Robo-Yosemite - A robot that Yosemite Sam built before his execution comes to court and wrecks havoc, so Becky must stop it. Season 3 #Negligent Mommy - Mindy's mother (from the Animaniacs segment, Mindy and Buttons) is sent to court for child neglect and/or endangerment. Evidence are the photos of her leaving her toddler Mindy alone in the backyard with the dog Buttons. (Decision: Not guilty, but must looking more on her daughter and attending a one-hour parenting class) (TV-PG) #Million Dollar Bankruptcy - Montana Max lost all his money after his last plan to get rid of Buster and Babs Bunny and takes them to the court. (Decision: It's discovered that Monty practiced tax evasion and gets arrested and Buster and Babs are declared not guilty, mainly becuase Judge Him has no idea what just happened) #Aunt Figg's Trial - Aunt Figg and Lickboot (along with the other villains) are taken to court for their crimes involving the false million dollar reward planted on a girl named Robyn and destruction of Starling Enterprise property by setting the cabin on fire (Decision: Guilty; Aunt Figg and Lickboot are sentenced to 80 years in prison; Lickbootand's Law Firm is closed permanently, thanks to both Bugs and Wile E.) #Princess' Tax Fraud - Princess Morbucks is brought to court for IRS tax fraud (Decision: Guilty; she must pay back thousands of dollars in taxes she owes to the IRS, and is sent to prison, as usual) # #People vs. Benson - Benson is sent to court after he was confused with a robber identical to him. (Decision: Not guilty due to the fact he is not the robber) #Fuzzy Trial - Fuzzy Lumpkins is sent to court for swiping "Pic-a-nic" basket goodies, then Wile E. is called to be his lawyer, while Bugs help him with it. (Decision: Guilty, and now is prohibited by law from entering national parks) #Red Guy vs. Him - The Red Guy sues Judge Him for punishing him. (Decision: Not guilty since the Red Guy is insane and very annoying) #An Gopher Mayhem - The Goofy Gophers, Mac and Tosh, gets sent to court for "stealing" a game. (Decision: Not guilty since they actually bought the game) (TV-PG) # #People vs. Elmer Fudd - Elmer Fudd gets sent to court for trying to hunt down Bugs, not knowing he is now a lawyer. (Decision: Guilty) #Women vs. Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo gets sent to court for "sexual harassment" towards young women (Decision: Not guilty, and provided Johnny Bravo a love interest) #Way Too Loud Kiddington - Loud Kiddington gets sent to court for diorderly conduct when he talks loudly in a public library. (Decision: ???) #Menace from Mars - Marvin the Martian is brought to court for attempting to blow up the Earth. (Decision: Guilty) #Gonzales vs Pussycat - Speedy Gonzales brings Penelope Pussycat to court to sue her for wrongful termination. (Decision: None) #Chowder's Food Poisoning - Chowder sues an all-you-can-eat-buffet restaurant when he gets sick from food poisoning from eating the foods that have been improperly cooked (Decision: ???) #Rowdyruff Boys' Custody - Mojo Jojo goes to court in order to regain the Rowdyruff Boys' custody from Judge Him. (Decision: The Rowdyruff Boys' cutody still begin to Judge Him's ownership. However, they can spend weekends with Mojo Jojo, but with the condition of that he does not use them as a weapon against the Powerpuff Girls) #Major Glory vs. Dexter - Major Glory takes Dexter to court for copyright infringement when the boy genius makes a Major Glory action figure in an attempt to impress a young group of peers. (Decision: None, due to the fact he want to impress some peers, then Major Glory apologizes to Dexter) (TV-PG-DV) #A Different Heather - Collin goes to court when Heather, his friend, is acting very differently. (TV-PG-DLV) #Rage-Aholic Katie - Teenage girl Katie Kaboom (from the Animaniacs segment, Katie Kaboom) is summoned to court for reckless driving and disorderly conduct with her monstrous angry outbursts in the neighborhood during her first driving lessons (Decision: Not guilty, but has to take anger management classes) (TV-PG) #Ghastly vs. Dee Dee - Major Dr. Ghastly sues Dee Dee for destroying one of her inventions. (Decision: None; Major Dr. Ghastly is later revealed to be Dexter and Dee Dee's long-lost aunt) #Ice Trouble - The Ice King sues Ice Bear for "stealing" his name. (Decision: Not guilty due to Ice Bear is a polar bear.) (TV-PG-L) #Fanged Beast - Tom's legend, Fanged Beast, comes to life. #Prank War - Tom and Stacie start a prank war, making pranks to each other. (TV-PG) Season 4 #Tom and Jerry vs. Jeannie - Jeannie the Babysitter takes Tom and Jerry to court for "child abduction" on the night the baby disappeared into the construction site while she was on the phone chatting with her high school friends. (Decision: Guilty; Jeannie is sentenced to 2 months in prison for child neglect and filing a false police report) #Detention Jailbreak - The students of Detention and their teacher Miss Kisskillya gets sent to court for getting detention every day for no reason. (Decision: Not guilty, but was forced to close the detention room for good) (TV-PG) #Claude vs. Bertie and Hubie - Claude Cat takes mice Hubie and Bertie to court, for causing all sorts of trouble for him and attempting to drive him out of his home, and seeks Bugs' help. (Decision: Guilty; Hubie and Bertie are sentenced to 20 years in prison on charges of harassment and unlawful entry) #Bunny and Claude - Carrot patch robbers Bunny and Claude are finally sent to court with the charges of grand theft carrots, then both Wile E. and Bugs are called to be the prosecutors. (Decision: Guilty; Bunny and Claude are sentenced to 15 to 20 years in prison) #King's Courts - Bugs' father, Mr. King Bunny, visits the court. (TV-PG-LV, final episode to be rated TV-PG.) #Romeo and Juliet: Monster Busted - Romeo and Juliet, along with Fruity, are taken to court for "assault" by attacking a monster, then Bugs decides defend the acussed couple. (Decision: Not guilty, since the monster was attacking their village) #Derailment - Cecil Turtle is sent to court for scaming people, and since it's Bugs' free day, he is called as a witness. (Decision: Guilty and must be in prison for life) #Wile E. Coffee - Wile E. sues a coffee shop for a accident related to a coffee. (Decision: ???) #Tom For a Day - Stacie and Tom swap places with each other for a day, later Stacie realizes that it's seems not easy than she thought it would be. #Jeannie's Revenge - Jeannie, the now ex-/former babysitter, somehow breaks out of prison during a prison riot to plan to get her revenge on Judge Austin for sentencing her to 2 months on prison. However, the Warners are hired as Judge Austin's bodyguards and they will to make her life impossible. (Decision: Jeannie is taken to prison again, with a life sentence, on Superjail; the Warners are rewared for capturing Jeannie and saving Judge Austin's life, and Jeannie was later killed by Jailbot and one of the Superjail convicts) #Daffy for a Day - Stacie and Daffy decide to switch places with each other for just one day. #Benson's Date is a Spy - Benson gets a date that turns out to be a Russian spy and she kidnaps him. # #Eli vs. Judge Austin - Eli sues Judge Austin for copying his appearence. (Decision: None, since it was cancelled after Eli and Judge Austin became friends) #The Yoshi Caper - Yoshi and his pack is sent to court for stealing eggs from the supermarket. (Decision: Not guilty) #Ben 10's Arrested!? - Ben Tennyson is sent to court for wrecking the city while fighting. (Decision: Guilty and must be in prison for life) #Fazbear's Court Trouble - Freddy Fazbear and his gang are taken to court for wrecking havoc in their hometown. (Decision: Not guilty, since they saved the city from themselves many times) #Animal Corrupted - The Animal Cops are sent to court for robbing a bank, and Lagan Squirowski and Mercury seek Bugs' help. (Decision: Not guilty, since the Weaseltoones were the ones who robbed the bank and blamed them, so they are put in prison by Bugs and the Animal Cops) # #People vs. Pinky & the Brain and Snowball - Pinky, the Brain, and Snowball the hamster are taken to court for trying to take over the world. (Decision: Guilty (the Brain and Snowball) and not guilty (Pinky)) # #People vs. Weasel - I. M. Weasel is taken to court for "killing" I. R. Baboon, by stalking him as a subject for a wildlife study. (Decision: Guilty) (Note: This episode serves as a midquel to the I Am Weasel episode "I.R. Wild Baboon") (The episode is concidered non-canon, since it turns out to all be a bad weasel dream that Cow had) #Flapjack on Court!? - A guy wearing a mask that looks like Flapjack robs an bank. So the police think Flapjack did it and he is taken to court (Decision: Not guilty) #An Flappy McFinger Problem - An flying accident gets Flappy McFinger to court. (Decision: Not guilty) #Daffy's Last Stand - #Bugs' Final Case (two-part series finale) - Bugs and Wille E. take their final case, well as doing a do-over of all of their previous cases. Daffy is chosed as a jury member of the case, but he has lot of work as Bugs' secretary, he is cloned, and two of them both perform their tasks. Benson decides to spy on Tom anywhere in the law firm, when he acts strangely, only to realize of he was looking for a new resting place for himself. Category:Episodes